It Was Always You
by toxic-kizz
Summary: "Just praying to a God I don't believe in, I got time, while she got freedom. Cause when a heart breaks, it don't break even"


Story #1 - USUK

SongFic - K

I do not own Hetalia or the characters. I make these for fun, and make no profit.

* * *

_"I want my Independence, Britain!" The American yelled, his gun pointing up at the Brit. His normally lively eyes were now dead serious, and cold. His armies behind him were ready to fight for their independence, for the right to break away from Britain. The sight was heartbreaking to Arthur. Where did he go wrong? He thought that Alfred was happy living in his place. Why was Alfred suddenly demanding such things..?_

Sitting up in a jolt the Brit wiped the sweat from his forehead and clutched at the blankets in his lap; that day was haunting him, replaying countless time in his dreams. It had been a whole week now, that dream had appeared in his sleep. He cursed it, he had tried so hard the past decades to forget that night, to forget the day Alfred left him. What made it all the worse, was just how easily he moved on afterwords._ 'I got time, while he got freedom,'_

"That Bloody Wanker.." he muttered as he squinted his eyes shut trying to clear his mind. He sighed knowing even if he wanted to, he couldn't stay in bed all day. Today was a world meeting and he needed to get there early to help get it ready. Running his hand through his messy dirty blonde hair he pulled the blanket off of himself and pulled himself from his bed.

The Conference Hall was pretty much ready to go, the table had each countries name tag, a chair at each spot, glasses were out, as well as several water jugs. Yup, it looked pretty good. With a smile, Arthur stepped back to admire his work before he could hear various voices in the halls as the countries started coming in. He was fine until he heard the familiar laugh,

"Haha! Kiku, Don't tell me, that movie scared you last night!" Sure enough, the voice belonged to Alfred. The blonde was walking in with the shorter, dark haired male. Japan, or as some called him, Kiku. He lifted his hands and shook his head at the Americans comment,

"Don't be sirry, You were the one hiding under the branket, Alfred!" He responded quickly before laughing at the other. Arthur shut his eyes and took a breath, turning away from the two of them and heading to his seat. By now, none of their little chats should bother him, everyone knew just how close those two were, they were best friends. But thanks to that dream haunting him, it brought pain to him to see them together. Either way, there wasn't anything he could do about it, Alfred left him and Kiku was his friend. He had to accept that.

"Attention everybody! I would like to start today's world meeting," the German shouted over everyone else. Watching his face he noticed how the Germans eyes slid towards the Bubbly Italian next to him. Arthur remembered the odd times, Alfred would do that to him.

xx

_Standing there the Brit stood, lightly scrapping and tapping the white chalk against the chalkboard before him. A soft hum came from his lips as he drew out the members of the Axis for the meeting in an hour or so._

_"Guess who?!" A loud voice came from directly behind him before two large hands covered his eyes. With a soft laugh Arthur sighed a bit,_

_"Someone who is putting me behind getting the meeting set up?" He said, slowly removing the hands before turning around to face the American. Alfred puffed out one of his cheeks in a pout as he looked down at the other. Even though he was trying to pout, his eyes were still so beautiful and lively. They gave him away every time._

_"Boo! You suck, Arthur. I just thought I'd come and keep you company before the meeting." he said with a laugh, his eyes looking over the board with unfinished sketches of Germany, Italy, and Japan. With a sigh, Arthur turned to go back to his drawing only to be pulled away by the waist. Before he could even get a proper protest out he was spun around with a second to catch his breath. Alfred had wasted no time, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss._

_Completely surrendering to the other, Arthur responded by kissing him back. He could never stay made at Alfred, even when he was a kid he was just to cute to be mad at. Perhaps that's why he was such a spoiled person, he hardly got told no. The thought of how close they both were made him smile into the kiss, he couldn't help it. The kiss didn't laugh long as Alfred pulled back with a soft laugh,_

_"w-whats so funny, you Git?" Arthur asked him, his cheeks gaining a soft tint of pink. Was he laughing at him? Did he do something wrong? Ugh the thoughts were going to kill him, and it only got worse when Alfred started to chuckle._

_"Sorry, your just so cute, Iggy." he said with a huge grin. That grin, that stupid, goofy, grin! Arthur narrowed his eyes and lightly punched the other in the shoulder before he turned around and continued to work on the board. By now the tint in his cheeks had grown to be more visible, god that American was an idiot!_

_"Shouldn't you be greeting everyone, like a hero should?" Arthur muttered as he finished up and headed over to his seat. He hated how easily that fool could turn him into such a blushing mess. All he heard as the American left was a soft, 'I love you, Iggy". This made him smile softly as he rested in his seat, sipping his cup of tea. The only reason he ever really enjoyed these stupid meetings was because he got to tease Al afterwords._

xx

A frustrated groan was over heard from the loud voices in the room. Between watching Japan steal glances at America, Italy trying to hand out white flags, France taunting him, and America trying to steal the show; Arthur was down right ready to kill everyone in that hall. He knew how Germany felt each and every time they held this stupid meeting.

"Since we once again, This World Meeting is over. Please head home on your own accord.." the German announced over the crowd who instantly shushed and started saying goodbye.

Watching as everyone branched off into groups to chit chat before going home, he watched as Italy instantly clung onto German making his blush softly. It was cute how such a bubbly Italian could make a strict German blush in seconds. Then noticing how Japan made his way over to America on their way out, he sighed and decided he might as well head home and get some rest.

Standing he placed his tea cup on the small dish and fixed his clothes. By now the halls were slowly draining the countries, and the Conference Hall was now empty. Why bother showing up to this World Meeting was a stupid idea for them all, nothing ever really got done; besides headaches. With a quick stretch the Brit turned and exited the hall. He walked quickly down the hall only to be halted by two familiar voices from the past corridor. Wondering what they were both still doing there, he slowly backed up his steps and peeked around the corner.

The sight broke his heart, no, it smashed it and then lit it on fire. There nearing the end of the hall was Alfred and Kiku. Kiku was against the wall and had one hand on his elbow, looking away from the man in front of him. Alfred had one arm out, bracing himself as he leaned over Kiku, looking down at him. The scene, it made Arthur want to cry, but that wasn't even the worst part. Their voices were so soft, he couldn't hear them, until,

"Alfred! I rike you, I rearry do! I would never rie about that.." the normally softly spoken Japanese man said, a bit louder then was necessary.

_'Go ahead you Git! Decline him! Tell him you like me!'_ Arthur thought in his head, holding back tears. He could feel the pain start up in his throat, why wasn't Alfred saying anything!? The pain only started to grip harder at him when he heard that soft laugh. Alfred spoke softly, to soft to be heard from the distance, the blush on Kiku's cheeks started to grow and that soft smile.

Feeling like he couldn't take any more of this, Arthur turned and ran back the way he came, not caring about being heard or seen. _'Alfred! You blood wanker!'_ He cursed as the tears started to fall from his green eyes. The pain in his chest started to twist and turn, almost as if someone was slowly trying to rip his heart from his chest. He thought maybe Alfred felt the same about him still, but no! He liked Kiku, he was completely over him. This history must of meant nothing to him, never did.

Opening the doors the the Conference Hall, Arthur shut them and went to his seat, which had a large back that faced the door. Sitting in it he crossed his arms over the table and buried his face into his arms, he knew this room was alone and he sobbed softly. Each and every tear that fell, burned. It was like crying fire how they burned down his skin. Why was he so stupid, it was clear how Alfred acted, he didn't care anymore.

Five minutes turned into ten, and ten into thirty. He had surely been moping long enough, he was a grown man for bloody hell! Taking a breath he sat up in his seat and leaned back, drying his eyes. Taking another breath he sat there a moment before the doors suddenly slammed open, causing him to jump. His heart stopped for a moment and he froze. He only knew one person who had to slam the doors as he entered, the only person who had to make sure everyone knew he had entered the room; Alfred F. Jones.

"Arthur, I know you're in here, I need to talk to you." The normally loud voice said in soft a level tone. It wasn't demanding, nor was it cold. It held a bit of nervousness, and was soft. Arthur felt his heart stop again for a few seconds, he only spoke like that when something was really bothering him, or when he was really nervous. Forcing himself to take a breath he stood and stepped around the chair, keeping his gaze low. Blue now his eyes were red and puffy from crying, his hair was a bit of a mess from how he was resting it.

"What is it, Alfred?" he responded quietly. He didn't want the other to see him like this, he felt so stupid, so pathetic. As he was lost in his thoughts he suddenly felt those strong arms wrap around him. Tensing up for a moment he quickly relaxed and shut his eyes, trying to resist crying again.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to see that.." he tried saying softly. Quickly Arthur pushed him away and held him at arms length away,

"Don't you try and bullshit me, Alfred! You had his heart, he poured it all out to you, what did you do with it? Did you do what you did to my heart? Completely destroy it? You have his heart and you have my heart.." The Brit tried to talk in a stern, cold voice; but it wasn't working as it quickly trailed off as he broke. He sunk his head between them as the tears started, again. _'Blast! I didn't want t cry in front of him!'_ he swallowed hard as the pain grew deeper. By now it was planting roots that would never leave.

He stood like that and he could feel the body before him relax a bit before a hand found his chin and lifted it. Opening his eyes for a moment, green met blue, the look seemed to last forever, but in reality it was quickly shattered as Alfred kissed the other. The kiss completely took him off guard, but his body acted on its own. Wrapping his arms around the strong neck he kissed him back, hard. The passion, the love; Arthur missed this more then the moon missed the sun, every night.

Finally breaking the kiss, Alfred rested his forehead against Arthur's, their eyes meeting in the moment. Using one hand to wipe away the tears of Arthur's face he spoke,

"If I may speak now, I turned him down. I was a hero about it though. I told him how amazing he was and that I wasn't ready for a relationship, I still loved my ex.." he said slowly. Arthur felt the sadness ebb away from his sad eyes, and slowly turn into wonder. All he got from his questioning look was a small nod and smile. Pulling Alfred in close again he held him close, tight, lovingly.

"You bloody wanker.." he muttered into his ear with a soft laugh.

* * *

I know it's not the best, but I hope you liked it.

Song: Break Even

If you have any ideas (requests: Pairing, a song, a plot, or all three) please comment them and I will try to get around to them.

Please let me know what you think, and favorite it if you think its worthy c:

Check out my other stories if you liked this,

Zombie-Marionette


End file.
